dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Poison-Making
Poison-Making a crafting skill. Poison-Making focuses on mixing deadly substances that the character can apply to melee weapons, inflicting extra damage and often leaving enemies immobile. Those skilled in this art can also create explosive bombs and flasks designed to be hurled at the enemy. As with Herbalism and Trap-Making, creating items using this skill requires a recipe and raw ingredients. Note that this skill is required not just to create potions—It is also required to use them. __TOC__ Location of unlimited supplies of each major ingredient type The following vendors sell unlimited supplies of important poison-making ingredients. *Flasks: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District, Innkeeper at The Spoiled Princess and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp *Concentrator Agent: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp *Distillation Agent: Bartender in the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim Market District and Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp *Corrupter Agent: Bodahn Feddic at your Party Camp *Lyrium Dust: Quartermaster in the Circle Tower *Toxin Extract: Varathorn at the Dalish Camp (if you side with werewolves he will be unavailable) *Deathroot: Varathorn at the Dalish Camp (if you side with werewolves he will be unavailable) *Deep Mushroom: Ruck in Ruck's Cave in the Ortan Thaig area of The Deep Roads (if you kill him his stock will be unavailable) It is possible, though not confirmed (yet) that all other ingredients are available only as loot drops and in limited quantities from various vendors. If you learn of a true unlimited supply please add it to the preceding list. Coatings Acidic Coating A small vial that contains a warm, lime-colored liquid. A weapon coated in acid deals +2 Nature Damage with each hit for 1 minute. Required Ingredients: *Lifestone x2 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Flaming Coating A flask containing a white-hot liquid. A weapon coated in liquid fire deals fire damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Fire Crystal x2 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- file:freezecoating.jpgFreezing Coating A small vial with a thick liquid. Weapons coated in liquid frost deals cold damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Frostrock x2 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Shock Coating A small vial with a strangely glowing substance. A weapon coated in liquid lightning deals electricity damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Frozen Lightning x2 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Soulrot Coating A small vial that contains a dark viscous liquid. A weapon coated in soulrot acid deals spirit damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Spirit Shard x1 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making Poisons Adder's Kiss An Antivan noble killed his adulterous wife by coating his lips with this poison and kissing her. He died as well. Weapons coated in this potent poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may inflict a penalty to movement speed. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x3 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Crow Poison An enchanced version of the Crow original, this poison turns its victim into a veritable sitting duck for an efficient killer. Weapons coated in this potent poison deal additional nature damage with each hit, inflict a penalty to movement speed, and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x3 *Deathroot x3 *Flask x1 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Deathroot Extract Although the deep blue-black color is attractive, clothing dyed with this liquid has proven unpopularly fatal to wear. Weapons coated in this moderate poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Demonic Poison An extremely powerful poison made derived from the thick, black ichor found in the hearts of corpses that have been possessed by demons. Weapons coated in this lethal poison deal additional spirit damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Demonic Ichor x2 *Flask x1 *Concentrator Agent x2 Required Skill Level: *Master Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Magebane Most experienced spellcasters feel their stomachs drop whenever they see something whose colour reminds them of this fierce substance. Weapons coated in this potent poison drain targets of their mana, although this effect only works against spellcasters. Required Ingredients: *Lyrium Dust x4 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x2 Required Skill Level: *Master Poison-Making ---- file:Solider's_bane.jpg Concentrated Soldier's Bane This effective anti-infantry poison is too thick to pour from the flask.Smashing the glass is the only way to get it out. Weapons coated in this potent poison drain targets of their stamina ,although this effect only works against non-spellcasters. Required Ingredients: *Deep Mushroom x4 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x2 Required Skill Level: *Master Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Venom A complicated distillation process has made this poison much thicker than any of its individual ingredients. Weapons coated in this moderate poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may inflict a penalty to movement speed. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- file:crowpoison.jpgCrow Poison This poison is a favorite of the Antivan Crows,whose efficient administration of death has built a nation's reputation. Weapons coated in this moderate poison deal additional nature damage with each hit,inflict a penalty to movement speed, and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x2 *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Deathroot Extract Even a quick sniff of this sludge is enough to cause hallucinations. Weapons coated in this mild poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x1 *Flask x1 Required Skill Level: *Poison-Making ---- Demonic Poison The appearance and smell of this liquid are entirely unnatural, to say nothing of its effect. Weapons coated in this potent poison deal additional spirit damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Demonic Ichor x1 *Flask x1 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Fleshrot The nasty concoction somehow rots flesh while the victim is still alive, accompanied by the usual stench. Weapons coated in this potent poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x3 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Magebane The chantry's templars keep whole vats of this substance in Val Royeaux. Weapons coated in this moderate poison drain targets of their mana, although this effect only works against spellcasters. Required Ingredients: *Lyrium Dust x3 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Quiet Death A foul mixture of poisons that are each deadly even on their own. Quiet death is so potent it unnerves even the most experienced assassins. Weapons coated in this lethal poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Targets that are very low on health may be killed outright instead of stunned. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x4 *Deathroot x4 *Flask x1 *Concentrator Agent x2 Required Skill Level: *Master Poison-Making ---- Soldier's Bane Whenever nations find themselves at war, envoys of the opposing generals inevitably discuss a ban on this effective toxin, but the talks never result in a lasting pact. Weapons coated in this moderate poison drain targets of their stamina, although this effect only works against non-spellcasters. Required Ingredients: *Deep Mushroom x3 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Venom A potent poison extracted from deadly plants and the venom of several reptiles. Weapons coated in this mild poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may inflict a penalty to movement speed. Duration: 1 minute. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x1 *Flask x1 Required Skill Level: *Poison-Making Grenades Acid Flask A flask of corrosive acid. When thrown, this flask splashes acid, dealing nature damage to all creatures it hits. Required Ingredients: *Lifestone x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Fire Bomb A glass flask filled with a flammable liquid. When thrown, this bomb explodes with flame, dealing fire damage to all creatures it hits. Required Ingredients: *Fire Crystal x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- file:freezebomb.jpg Freeze Bomb A glass flask filled with an ice-cold liquid. When thrown, this bomb explodes with frost, dealing frost damage to all creatures it hits. Required Ingredients: *Frostrock x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Shock Bomb A glass filled with a strangely glowing substance. When thrown, this bomb explodes with lightning, dealing electricity damage to all creatures it hits. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: *Frozen Lightning x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Soulrot Bomb A flask filled with a murky green potion. When thrown, this flask splashes soulrot acid, dealing spirit damage to all creatures it hits. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: *Spirit Shard x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Crafting